


Sweet as Can be

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wants to play the pocky game with Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Can be

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for pocky day! Some info that may or may not be useful:
> 
> katsudon: a dish made with fried pork on a bed of rice, topped with sauce  
> kotatsu: a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself (this info I pasted off of wikipedia)

“Aoba!” Koujaku’s cheery voice rings through the apartment, followed by the sound of the front door closing.

“Welcome home,” Aoba calls out from his post in the kitchen, where he’s currently attempting to properly fry some pork for dinner. It’s his first time making katsudon, so he’s paying extra close attention to the recipe.

“I’m home,” Koujaku says with a smile on his face. He heads straight for the kitchen, the sight of Aoba so deeply concentrated on making dinner warming his heart. He loosely wraps his arms around Aoba’s shoulders and presses a kiss to his neck.

“O-oi, lay off while I’m cooking,” Aoba sputters, and Koujaku is delighted to see his face and neck flush red.

“Right, sorry,” he says, sounding a little too upbeat to really be sorry.

“Yeah yeah, why don’t you wait at the table so I can finish up.”

“Sounds good,” Koujaku says, giving Aoba’s hair a quick ruffle before obediently retreating to the dining room.

The katsudon isn’t perfect, the pork could be crispier and a little more sauce could have gone a long way, but Koujaku still tells Aoba it’s delicious all the same.

After their plates are empty and bellies are filled, Aoba stretches his arms with a content sigh.

Koujaku volunteers to clear the table, and Aoba takes the opportunity to stretch his legs under the warmth of the kotatsu, head resting against the table.

Koujaku returns, with an air of uncertainty surrounding him. He sits across from Aoba with a nervous sort of smile on his face.

“Is something on your mind?” Aoba asks.

“Well,” Koujaku starts to fidget, hands fiddling with his hair, and Aoba raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Do you know what day it is?”

Aoba pauses for a moment, struggling to remember the date, “it’s November 11th, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Koujaku replies, rubbing the back of his head.

The reaction makes Aoba begin to worry. His mind starts racing, in an attempt to remember some sort of anniversary he may have missed. He comes up with nothing.

“Sorry,” he says, “I’m not sure what’s special about today.”

“It’s fine,” Koujaku says, “I didn’t realize what day it was either, until some of my customers brought it up.”

This piques Aoba’s interest. He wonders what Koujaku’s fangirls were fixated over today.

“It’s pocky day,” he says, and Aoba has to stop himself from groaning. He can already tell where this is going, and from the way he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, he sure Koujaku realizes that he’s figured it out. Aoba hopes that he’s wrong about this.

“I thought that it might be fun to try out,” Koujaku continues.

“You- you really want to play the pocky game? You hippo! You’re so embarrassing! How old do you think we are?!” Aoba blurts, immediately regretting it when Koujaku’s face falls.

“Ah, sorry, I guess I was being silly. I just thought it might be fun.”

Guilt begins to gnaw at Aoba’s insides. He swears that Koujaku pulls off the kicked puppy look even better than Ren. Not that Ren has ever given him trouble the way Koujaku has. Somehow, Koujaku has a knack for trying to be romantic in the most mortifying ways.

“…it’s not that I don’t want to,” Aoba mumbles, It’s not like he hates the idea completely, but he still feels a little awkward when it comes to the whole ‘friends turned lovers’ deal. It amazes him that Koujaku can suggest things like this with a straight face, “it’s just, I was surprised I guess. I haven’t done anything like that before and,” he looks away, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye, “we can play it. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Koujaku’s voice perks up, though there’s a hint of apprehension attached, “we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine, let’s do it,” Aoba says, “you already bought some pocky, right? Might as well use it.”

“Really? Thank you, Aoba,” Koujaku says, and he’s quick to run off.

When he returns, he’s holding a box of pocky, smiling somewhat nervously.

He takes a seat next to Aoba, cross legged and turned to face him. Aoba in turn shifts his legs over from under the kotatsu and readjusts his position, so that they’re facing each other, knees only a few centimetres apart. Koujaku opens the box and tears open the bag, taking a stick of pocky out.

Koujaku balances the pocky between his teeth, the chocolate coated side facing out towards Aoba. Aoba slowly leans forwards, cheeks burning. After a moment he takes a small bite, his mouth immediately filled with the taste of bittersweet chocolate. He keeps the tip of the pocky stick balanced between his lips as he chews and swallows the biscuit he’d bitten off.

Koujaku takes a bigger bite than Aoba, closing in on him by a couple of centimetres. The two take turns, faces slowly inching towards each other.

Once Aoba feels his nose brush against Koujaku’s, his breath get caught in his throat. It’s a little too embarrassing to dive right in, so he only nibbles lightly on his side. Koujaku on the other hand, doesn’t have a lick of hesitation, and he finishes off the rest of the biscuit in one fell swoop. He then proceeds to cup Aoba’s cheek and pull him into a soft kiss. Just as Aoba starts to reciprocate, Koujaku pulls away, lips turned to a grin.

“I won that round,” he says, before pulling another pocky out of the bag, “let’s have another go.”

Aoba furrows his brows but nods in response.

So it begins again. This time, Aoba is less hesitant, taking larger bites during his turns. There’s about four centimetres of space between them, leaving Aoba prepared for the final bite to fall on his turn. Instead, Koujaku finishes the pocky off with one huge bite. Again.

HIs hands quickly find their way around the back of Aoba’s neck and head. This time, after a few short pecks, his tongue pokes at Aoba’s lips for entrance. Aoba lets out a soft moan and allows their tongues to intertwine, the taste of the chocolate making the kiss dizzyingly sweet. He grips Koujaku’s shoulders as the kiss deepens, heat rushing through his body.

Abruptly, Koujaku lets go and pulls away, licking at his lips.

“Looks like I won again,” he says.

Aoba is ready to protest at this point. How can he be winning if they aren’t even playing properly? The point of this game is to not end up kissing, though Aoba was aware it was going to end up like this. More importantly, what is he planning? It’s obvious Koujaku has something in mind. Well if the plan is to frustrate him, it’s definitely working.

“Let’s go again,” Aoba says, knowing this is exactly what Koujaku was hoping for, but not having the mind to care. Koujaku smiles, and Aoba takes the initiative by grabbing the pocky first, eyes full of determination, face red as before.

Rather than give Koujaku the chance to ‘win’ again, Aoba chomps down on the pocky as quickly as he can the moment Koujaku has bitten into his end. Not exactly what Koujaku expected, judging by how wide his eyes are. He doesn’t have time to object since Aoba yanks his kimono and pulls him close, crushing their lips together.

After some time, Aoba has to pull away to take a breath, “what are you planning, you hippo,” he grumbles.

Koujaku chuckles, voice deep, “ah, you’re just so adorable, I couldn’t help but tease you a little.”

“Idiot,” Aoba says, sucking a breath in once he feels Koujaku’s hands running up his thighs, stopping over the fabric covering his half-hard cock.

“It looks like you didn’t hate it that much though,” he gently pushes Aoba down until his back is against the floor, Koujaku hovering over him.

“Shut up,” Aoba says, lifting his leg and making a point of using his knee to nudge at Koujaku’s crotch. Predictably, he isn’t the only excited one, “you too, pervert.”

Koujaku gasps lightly in response before breaking into another smile. He leans down and starts trailing slow, sensual kisses down Aoba’s neck. Aoba’s breath hitches, and Koujaku decides to put his hands to good use by running them down Aoba’s waist. Aoba flinches at that, instantly covering his mouth to keep any laughter from escaping.

“Hey, quit that! You know it tickles.”

Koujaku responds by moving his hands under Aoba’s shirt, tracing upwards to his pecs, where he starts lightly pinching and rubbing at his nipples.

Aoba forces himself to bite back a moan. He succeeds for a short while, until Koujaku’s hands drift back down unzip his jeans. His breathing quickens at the sound, and Koujaku wastes no time reaching into Aoba’s boxers and pulling his leaking cock out.

“Ah, Koujaku!”

Koujaku’s hands wrap around his length while Aoba struggles to keep his voice down. Koujaku slowly starts pumping, and Aoba isn’t one to lay around doing nothing, even if it does feel dizzyingly good. He gently runs his fingers up and down Koujaku’s exposed chest and stomach, resting his palms against him, fingers splayed across his chest where he can feel his heart beating. Aoba takes one hand and rests it on Koujaku’s arousal. He palms at the hardness there, which Koujaku can’t help but rock into with a sigh.

Koujaku continues stroking, rubs his thumb at the tip, smearing precum down Aoba’s length and drawing another moan from him. He’s somewhat distracted since Aoba still has his hands on him. After pumping Aoba to full hardness, Koujaku looks up to admire his work. Aoba’s eyes are half lidded, and the rise and fall of his chest shows just how uneven his breathing has become.

“You’re so beautiful,” Koujaku says, and Aoba huffs and smacks him on the head with the hand that was previously on his chest.

“You’re so cheesy,” he says, and Koujaku just shakes his head, because as much as Aoba isn’t taking him seriously, he totally means what he said. Always does.

Koujaku hooks his fingers on the hems Aoba’s jeans and underwear, and pulls them off in no time at all.

“But you are beautiful,” he says, gently caressing Aoba’s cheek.

“You,” Aoba has to cover his face because, god, he can’t even look at Koujaku right now, “whatever, just try not to bleed all over me,” he adds, unwilling to be the only one suffering from embarrassment.

“Oi! Can’t you just forget about that already?” Koujaku says, and Aoba responds with a snort.

“Of course not, it-“ Before Aoba can finish his sure to be brilliant come back, Koujaku runs his tongue over his length, causing him to cry out instead. It’s so unfair how sneaky he can be, Aoba thinks, as Koujaku continues to slowly lick and kiss him. He spreads his legs automatically, force of habit. Soon enough, the sensation of a finger circling his entrance is added, and Aoba squirms in anticipation, eyes squeezed shut.

Eventually the feeling disappears, along with the warmth of Koujaku’s tongue. After a few seconds inactivity and the sound of Koujaku shuffling around, Aoba starts to question what’s happening.

When he opens his eyes, he sees that Koujaku is looking at him, conflicted. Well, more like looking at his crotch, conflicted.

“What are you staring for? It’s embarrassing,” Aoba says.

“I forgot the lube,” he says, “in the bedroom.”

“So, just,” Aoba bites his lip but he forces it out, “you can just… improvise! You don’t have to treat me like I’ll break any second, I can handle it,” he hopes that Koujaku gets what he means because there’s no way he can say any more than that without dying of embarrassment.

“I can’t,” Koujaku frowns, looking even more conflicted, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Aoba finds that he doesn’t have the patience for this, “I’m saying that it’s alright.”

Koujaku stares at him for a moment, and it looks like it’s taking all his willpower to not give in to Aoba’s suggestion. Eventually, he grits his teeth before shaking his head, “I’ll be right back,” he says, before stumbling off to the bedroom.

Aoba rolls his eyes and maneuvers himself so that he’s sitting up again. When Koujaku returns he raises an eyebrow, “smooth. Some casanova you are.”

“Aoba,” Koujaku looks like he’s actively trying not to pout, and Aoba can’t help but break into a small bout of laughter.

“Just hurry up you hippo,” he says, and Koujaku’s mood instantly lifts, it’s impossible for it not to when Aoba has such a big smile on his face.

He returns to his previous position, gently nudging Aoba back onto the floor, then pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Aoba closes his eyes again the moment he feels a finger poking at his entrance. Once he feels it press in, he tries to even his breathing out. Koujaku moves slowly, taking care to stretch him out. He starts running his tongue over the base of Aoba's cock as well, peppering it with kisses in between. Once he looks comfortable enough, Koujaku adds a second finger, and a scissoring motion to the mix.

Aoba arches his hips, impatience growing, “Koujaku, please.”

He gets the message and adds a third finger. The intrusion is slightly uncomfortable at this point, as per usual, but Aoba knows that soon it’ll feel good enough that it will become an afterthought.

“Ah, Koujaku!” he pants, when Koujaku finds the perfect angle, embarrassed by the volume of his voice but unable to control it. In his haze, Aoba can vaguely hear the sound of Koujaku fumbling with his own pants.

Soon after, the fingers are removed and Koujaku takes hold of Aoba’s thighs. He kisses along the inside of one before spreading them further apart. Aoba feels the tip of his cock at his entrance and bites his lip in anticipation. Koujaku slowly sinks into Aoba, grunting once he makes it to the hilt. Aoba shudders at the feeling of fullness. He grabs Koujaku by the shoulders and pulls him into a searing kiss.

“You still taste so sweet,” Koujaku whispers in the shell of his ear, slowly thrusting his hips.

“It’s obviously because of the pocky,” Aoba says, grinding back into him.

“Mm, Aoba,” Koujaku repositions his hands under Aoba’s thighs and spreads his legs as far as they’ll go.

Aoba’s moans become louder, as the new position makes it easier for Koujaku to hit his sweet spot.

“You’re so flexible,” Koujaku says, a teasing note in his tone.

“Ugh, you- hippo!” Aoba weaves his fingers into Koujaku’s hair and gives it a quick tug, eliciting a groan from the other man.

“Aoba,” he says, before receiving another tug, “ah, stop,” he pleads, the feeling sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He nearly loses his rhythm thanks to the distraction. Aoba stops pulling but he keeps his hand there, running his nails down his scalp.

Finding out how much Koujaku likes having his hair played with during sex is probably one of the best discoveries he’s made since they’ve become lovers.

Aoba’s still looking at him like he’s shy, but there’s a mischievous shine to his eye, and maybe if Koujaku hadn’t basically grown up with him he wouldn’t have noticed it, but it’s definitely there.

If Aoba wants to play dirty, then Koujaku is more than willing to participate.

He moves his grip to Aoba’s waist and leans down to kiss him, the pace of his thrusts quickening.

Aoba’s hands move to his back, gripping tightly as he quivers from the feeling of being pounded into over and over, his cock rubbing against Koujaku’s stomach as he thrusts.

“Mm, Koujaku!” Aoba says. Koujaku understands, and is quick to grab Aoba’s hand, kissing the back of it while Aoba goes over the edge, crying out as he feels the warmth of his release between them. Koujaku leans in for another kiss, and Aoba runs his fingers through his hair, gently rubs at his scalp, then gives it one final, rough yank. After that it only takes a few thrusts until he’s spent, he stills inside Aoba, whispering his name. He collapses onto Aoba in exhaustion, skin glistening with sweat.

“…you’re heavy,” Aoba says after a few moments. Instead of moving off of him, Koujaku pulls him into a tight hug.

Aoba sighs but gives in. At this point he’s more than used to Koujaku’s over affectionate ways, it’d just feel wrong to not put up a fight at first. Eventually Koujaku does pull out, leaving an uncomfortable slickness in Aoba’s backside. He still winds up lying next to Aoba, idly patting his hair. After a moment he reaches over and grabs the box of pocky, still almost completely full.

“This turned out to be a better idea than I expected,” he says. Aoba rolls his eyes and grabs for one, munching on it in some backwards attempt at being rebellious. He just gets a look of adoration.

“You’re so-“

“Don’t!” Aoba says, putting a hand over Koujaku’s face because he’s had enough sappiness to last him the night.

“Adorable,” Koujaku finishes, unperturbed. Aoba groans and rolls over, or tries to, because Koujaku has him wrapped up tight again, trailing more kisses down his neck and chest.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Aoba asks, a shiver running down his spine.

“Well, if you’re not tired,” Koujaku starts sheepishly. Aoba purses his lips, anticipation bubbling in his chest.

He responds by grabbing a piece of pocky and holding it in his mouth, “best two out of three,” he says, though it ends up kind of muddled since his lips are occupied.

Koujaku grins, “you’re on,” he says, leaning in for the first bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never finished nor posted a smut fic before so I hope this is... somewhat acceptable (；☉_☉)


End file.
